moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elevia V. Highblade
Elevia Verna Highblade is a prestigious Quel'dorei soldier with affiliations to the Order of the Silver Hand, Church of the Holy Light and the Alliance Military, She currently serves as a Knight Commander of The Silver Hand due to her exemplary leadership skills and combat prowess as well as becoming one of the first thalassian women to join The Silver Hand. History Elevia Highblade was born in the Year 353 by ''the King'sCalendar, ''the only child of Lord Al'Themar and Lady Celrea of the illustrious House of Highblade, an immediate weight being put on the young woman's shoulders being the heir to one of the most prestigious and well known families of Quel'Thalas, her father Al'Themar having a leading seat on the Thalassian House of Nobles and Commons and her mother being one of the most famed tailors in Quel'Thalas and even some human lands. Instead of a life perusing more wealth, influence and power, when Elevia came of age in Quel'dorei culture, she chose a life in the military joining the Farstriders Elevia upon joining the Farstriders was far different from nearly any other noblewoman joining the military, she understood orders when they were given, follow them nearly without question, a near perfect soldier as her superiors would often put it, but one thing always stood out. Elevia seemed to enjoy fighting and battle, she never really showed any signs of mental instability but it was clear that she enjoyed it, despite her reputation among soldiers, her reputation as well as her families fell from grace when her father Al'Themar decided to adopt a small abandoned bastard girl whom he had found in the Silversong woods whom he would named Aniah Silversong Despite being the cause for her families reputation, Al'Themar and Celrea loved Aniah as if she were truly their daughter and Elevia and Aniah would forge an unbreakable bond with Aniah idolizing her elder sister as a child. Sometime around 377 K.C., Al'Themar was attacked by a group of Amani trolls nearly being killed in the process if it were not being saved by a human warrior known as Abraham Ridgewell, as a result of the warrior saving his life, Lord Al'Themar stated that he would owe a life-debt to the human and would defend him and his bloodline till the end of days which would later result in Elevia taking in an interest in humanity and their customs growing to admire humanity unlike the rest of her people's disdain for the species For the next two hundred years, Elevia would serve as a Farstrider eventually rising to the rank of Ranger-Captain serving underneath legendary ranger Alleria Windrunner, when the Second War had begun, Elevia and the squadron she currently commanded where charged with protecting the border between Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas, a group of orcs and amani trolls had began attacking the border, Elevia and her squadron had began perusing the group in a heated battle which ended in the group of rangers chasing the remaining orcs throughout the entirety of Lordaeron eventually ending the conflict in Tirisfal Glades when the group of elven rangers had come upon the orcs being slaughtered by newly minted Silver Hand Knights Balledor the Lightbinder and Julius the Purifier. Elevia's squadron wished to leave as they believe their duty was done but Elevia stood watching the paladins in shock and awe, she ran towards the two paladins much to their shock, Elevia asking them both to train her in their ways, initally the paladins refused to have an elf trained as one of them, her ranger comrades pestering Elevia to return to Quel'Thalas as they had enough of Lordaeron, Elevia had refused informing them that she would not be returning to Quel'Thalas to which her and her squadron argued for hours eventually ending in the rest of the rangers returning to Quel'Thalas, after days of pestering. Balledor gave in and began training Elevia in warfare of a Knight forming a bond with the paladin Balledor which grew into attraction and eventual love, Elevia was knighted as one of the first of the thalassian women to join the Silver Hand, she would work closely with Balledor and Julius viewing them as the two greatest friends she ever had though through the continued time spent with Balledor, the two eventually grew to love each other deeply spending many assignments with only each other, one day the two had spent the evening together nearly crossing the line and spending the night together but Balledor had left and returned home, Elevia spent an hour alone contemplating all that had happened and realized that she was deeply in love with Balledor, she had raced towards Balledor's home to confess her love to him only to be met with his wife and child at the door curious as to why the elven women was at their door. After a long and emotional conversation, Elevia decided to leave Lordaeron and attempted to return to Quel'Thalas, near the road to Andorhal Elevia was attacked by a group of Blackrock Orcs and overwhelmed being taken captive along with another group of prisoners to be used as slave labor. Elevia initally resisted at first retaining her rebellious and righteous spirit which the orcs would soon break being forced to mine minerals in shackles, forge weapons, serve the men of the horde in the nude, Elevia feared each and every day that the orcs would finally give in and take her as they did many other of the female prisoners, the only reason they had not was one of the leading Orcish warlocks would hold off on having Elevia raped to instill the impending fear on her, one night Elevia had managed to kill the orc guards with her shackles attempting to escape into the badlands and make her way to Loch Modan, she was recaptured by the black rock and dragged back to the mountains, once back at the camp Elevia was tied to a wooden post and brutally whipped by the orc slave-masters, Elevia was than dragged by the orcs into a tent to commit a horrible act upon Elevia, though fortunately for Elevia, the battle of blackrock had begun and Balledor had made his way to where Elevia was brutally slaughtering the orc taking his cloak and wrapping her in it carrying her towards the Alliance outposts during the battle. (WIP) Physical Appearance The flickering of a piercing, sky blue gaze gleamed in the light, reflecting like a mirror into an onlooker's gaze. Hazel locks framed the elf's face, rising up on one side, with short bangs that she had pushed to the side to not block her vision. Her cheeks were full for an elf, soft to the touch, and resting on her face like that of a teddy bear's cheeks, but they were firm, and cute on the sides of her face. She had a cute, soft button nose that curved ever so slightly upward at its tip. Her armor was a gleaming silver that sparkled like a mirror, only dulled by dents from combat, the blood of her kills, and the dirt that was kicked up from combat. The full plate armor fit well to her form, as if specially forged just for her. The plate skirt that lined her waist was hard, solid, and unmoving. One of the bigger races might be able to dent it, but anything human size or smaller would have much trouble damaging the skirt. Her greaves clinked with each step she took, clunking upon the ground and chiming against the plates of the armor. Her skin was pristine, not a blemish upon it that could be seen with her gear donned. Beneath her armor though, the woman had whip lashings lining up and down her back in all directions. The scars were only upon her back, none else appeared on her body if one was blessed enough to see the rest. Her skin was fair, a silky white color. That cotton white skin would be uniform across her back, stomach, and across her thighs. If exposed, she would appear to be completely symmetrical. Both breasts were rounded, and generous. Beyond her bust sat her stomach that was hard with strength, but no apparent six-pack. The definition of the muscles wasn't needed though, the look of her gut just radiated discipline and strength, even without formal definition to the look of them. Her rear was supple and full, hidden always by the length of the battle skirt she wore to protect herself, its plates draping down over her waist and thighs. This carried down her body, where her figure became more full at her thighs, leading to strong legs. Personality and Traits Elevia is a brave and emotionally strong soldier. She is also quite honorable as can be seen in her actions. She has wisdom earned by her four centuries of life, She has a strong disdain for the undead and calls them filth, as seen when she is forced to speak to Knights of the Ebon Blade. Elevia maintains a very strong sense of loyalty to her country as a soldier; her loyalty is so great that she will willingly let herself be used and even killed to secure the future of Quel'Thalas and the Quel'dorei. Possessing great wisdom in warfare, she is a fierce soldier that sparks fear and admiration among her enemies, colleagues, and allies. Although she held a calm and collected demeanor, she possessed such a strong and overbearing presence that even the highest of Alliance Officials were intimidated by her whenever she questioned their mistrust towards her. Elevia is extremely determined to achieve her end, usually by whatever means necessary. Her words and her constant quoting of scripture indicate a clear, almost fanatical obedience towards the Light. She shows a greater sense of morality both in her treatment of those under her care and her eventual assistance to the Sin'dorei. Pure and strong-willed, Elevia has a powerful sense of justice and the will to fight, train hard and do what is right. Quotes "We are the agents of Light. We are the instruments of it's divine punishment on Azeroth." "Violence is never the right answer, unless used against heathens and monsters." "That's part of the reason I was drawn to you. You and I are alike. We're both slowly being eaten away by the karma of others. We'll never have the chance to die peacefully of old age. We have no tomorrow." "Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of Azeroth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Be wise now, therefore ye kings. Be admonished ye judges of the earth. Serve the Light with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Light lest it be angry, and ye perish in the way, though its wrath be kindled but a little." "There is nothing left inside me now. Nothing at all. No hatred, not even regret. And yet, sometimes at night, I can still feel the pain creeping up inside me. Slithering through my body... Like a snake." Positions of Power Appearances The Second War * Battle of Eversong Woods * Battle of Silvermoon City * Siege of Lordaeron * Assault on Blackrock Spire * Battle of the Dark Portal The Third War * The Defense of Stranhbrad * Investigation of Andorhal * Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas * Defense of Silvermoon City * Defense of the Sunwell * The Formation of the Scarlet Crusade * Twilight of the Gods The Dark Times * First Siege of Naxxramas The Burning Crusade * Assault of the Dark Portal * Siege of the Black Temple * Battle for the Sunwell * Rebirth of the Sunwell Wrath of the Lich King * Scourge Invasion of Stormwind * Battle for Light's Hope Chapel * Siege of Naxxramas * Battle for the Undercity * Fall of Anub'arak * The Argent Tournament * Siege of Icecrown Citadel The Cataclysm * Pre-Shattering Siege of Stormwind City * Siege of Wyrmrest Temple Mists of Pandaria * Landing of Pandaria * Building of Operation: Shieldwall * Siege of Orgrimmar Warlords of Draenor * Assault on the Dark Portal * Death of Prophet Velen * Assault of Shattrath * Siege of Hellfire Citadel The Fall of Stromgarde * Landing in Faldir's Cove * The Ambush of Thandol Span * The Battle of Galen's Fall * Battle of the Circle of East Binding * The Battle of Thoradin's Wall * The Battle of Durnholde Keep * The Battle for Hinterlands Pass * The Blight-Bombing of Stromgarde Return of the Legion * Assault on the Broken Shore * Battle of the Nighthold * Assault on the Cathedral of Eternal Night Awards and Honors * Second War Campaign Medal * Third War Campaign Medal * War in Outland Campaign Medal * Frozen War Campaign Medal * Fourth War Campaign Medal * Siege of Orgrimmar Campaign Medal * Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal * Grand Alliance Invasion of Tanaan Campaign Medal * The Fall of Stromgarde Campaign Medal * Grand Chevalier of The Argent Crusade — Awarded during War against the Lich King * Alliance Legion of Valor — Awarded during the Third War Trivia * Elevia's personality was primarily inspired by three characters, The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Roberta/Rosarita Cisneros from Black Lagoon and Father Anderson from Hellsing: Ultimate * Her favorite color is Royal Purple * Elevia's voice claim is Kelly Hu's Visas Marr * Though Elevia keeps a cold and militant demeanor towards nearly all aspects of her life, she secretly enjoys and reads smutty literature. * Through the studying of the relic known as the Almash'Belore, Elevia learned techniques using the Holy Light to amplify muscle strength and mass for heavier/deadlier CQC Combat. Gallery Ranger-Captain Highblade.jpg EleviaByWooglet.jpeg Elevia Highblade (Squire).png Elevia Highblade.jpeg Elevia Highblade (Colored).jpeg 47154 Elevia2.jpg Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:The Highguard